


Softly, In the Morning

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Selfship, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: There was such an easy familiarity between you both that it didn’t surprise you these days to awake in bed next to him.[Count Lucio | Reader].





	Softly, In the Morning

Morning greeted you softly as a warm caress of light filtering into the expansive room. The crisp air of dawn quickly melted from your shoulders and face, piercing the dark behind your eyelids and nearly agitating you enough to open them. While distant still, the corridors bustled with chipper voices and heels moving swiftly whereas the trees in the garden seemed to teem with jovial gossip from birds.

With something of suffering groan, you cracked your eyes to meet the morning with groggy displeasure before immediately inching onto your other side. The arm around your waist tightened.

“Those birds are making too much fucking noise,” came Lucio’s coarse voice at your side. “I’ll have them all hung.”

His voice jarred you out of sleep yet again, prompting you to open one eye and slide a weak glare up to his face. It wasn’t any surprise to hear his breathing soft and shallow, arm strewn across his eyes while his false one held firm onto you. When you experimented with putting greater distance between your bodies, he merely grunted and reeled you against him harder than before.

“Lemme go, I don’t want to smell your shitty morning breath.” You rasped, wedging an arm between your bodies and thrusting your palm beneath his chin. “Breathe at me and I’ll rip your dick off.”

Lucio’s throat rumbled, face wrinkling as he swiped your hand away from his and glowered. “I could have you killed right now, put to death at the gallows.” He slurred, look waning as his head landed back atop the pillow and he closed his eyes.

“ _Chicken_ ,” you grumbled back, giving his chest a shove to flip yourself onto your other side again. His grip was relentless, simply yanking you by the waist to where you had been nestled at his side. “Get up you lazy sack o–mmfph.”

The room stilled as your breath snagged in your throat. Lucio’s lips lingered on yours for just a moment, barely touching them at all before slipping away. You didn’t miss the smug smile pulling at his lips as he pulled away.

Your only response was to swat his face again and forcibly roll onto your side.

“Whatever.”

 


End file.
